Flare the story of a pug
by Darkeh123
Summary: So this is the story of a pug pack (the Alpha and Omega pack that Kate and Humphrey are in just everyone is pugs! And the main character is Flare.) and the story of alpha pup and her friend, Stardust, as they adventure out into the world. Rated M for lemons.
1. Flare and Stardust

**This is my second story and it will be in Venus' point of view c: enjoy!**

****I sat outside of my cave with my older sister, Lily, and her mate, Garth. Lily's soft albino fur glowed in the moonlight, as well as her violet eyes. Garth has unusual markings... He is fawn with a black husky mark along his head, back and tail. But Lily loves him and I respect that. Oh, yeah! I have'nt told you who I am or how i look yet! Well, I'm Flare, and I am a fire coloured pug puppy with emerald green eyes.

Sighing I got up and walked downwards towards the Omega dens. Padding towards a particularily big one i shook and stretched. Smiling, I padded into the den and got knocked over by my best, and only, friend. "Hey Stardust!" I said and wagged my tail happily, pushing her off me and shaking the dust off my fur. "Hi Flare!" She barked back and licked my ear. Stardust is a silver-fawn pug who wear's a bright yellow bandanna.

I padded outside with her and sat down. "So, where are we gonna go tonight. We almost got caught last night." Stardust said following me and sitting down aswell. "Well, I found this cool cave close to the camp that you can barely notice when your a pup, everybody walks by, and nobody notices it!" I responded happily. "Sounds awesome!" She said and looked at me with her amber eyes. "Lead the way!" She said and got up. I got up too and started walking away towards our little hole in the camp wall we made so we could get out.

**Cliffhanger! Oh well guess you have to wait :P lol ok so i hope you liked my first chapter and until next time!**


	2. The cave

**Time for my second chapter! Hope you enjoy and i also want to note that i need three OC's for the story, if your willing fill out this form in the reviews!**

**Name: **

**Gender:**

**Owned by:**

**Description:**

**Personality:**

Slipping through the hole we made i led the way on the pathand we walked a bit. Than i stopped and looked at Stardust. "I smell caribou, stay here ill be right back with some food for our new hideout!" I said and padded away from her, following my nose untill the caribou was in sight. I crouched down and stalked it slowly than jump on its neck, braking it and smiling. It fell to the ground and i grabbed a hoof pulling it to Stardust. "Here it is!" I said and smiled as Stardust grabbed a hoof and started pulling as I showed her the way.

As we came up to a bush i let go of my hoof and looked at Stardust,"Through here" I said and grabbed the hoof again pulling it through the bushes into a open clearing with a cave at the back. The clearing was grass covered and there was a water pool beside the cave. The clearing also had a hole dug out beside the pool of water big enough for caribou to get through and the inside out the hole was twice as big. The cave was made out of black stone that was warm all the time for some reason and was huge! It had three rooms in it with holes big enough for a 1 year old pup maximum to get through only. It was perfect for us. "Wow!" Stardust said with amazement and looked around. "it's perfect!" she said and smiled at me. "Bring the Caribou over here i said pointing towards the hole. "I dug this out earlier for our food storage." I cheerfully said and helped Stardust carry the caribou over to the hole and drop it in.

"So," Stardust started, "Which room is for our "game"" she finished, her voice seductive and her eyes half slitted. I smiled as I felt my hindquarters start to fill with heat. "This one." I stated and padded into the room on the right, my tail brushing past her muzzle slightly. "I brought all of our toys over" I said and smiled at the well organized room. There was a rock shelf on the right side of the room that had a bunch of dildo looking items in it and rocks as well as a couple humans vibrators with about 30 batteries beside it, on the other side of the room there were a holes in the rocks with cupped leaves inside of them. I the cupped leaves there was berry juices squished togehther and seperate as well as water. There was moss covering the whole floor except for the entrance, which had a rock beside it that fit over the opening perfectly. "Perfect" Stardust announced smiling seductivly and pushing the rock beside the entrance over, so it covered the hole.

**more cliffhangers yay! Oh well until next time c: bye!**


	3. Stardust's turn (LEMON WARNING)

**Chapter 3 is up and this is the last one for tonight you guys have to wait until tomorrow now! Lol anyways this has the first lemon in it and i still need OC's go back to chapter 2 to get the form for OC's thanks!**

****Knocking me over, Stardust rolled us to the middle of the room where the floor dipped in a little. "Stay here" she said and got up, walking over the the shelf and grabbing a small, medium, and big rock, as well as two vibrators, one long, one short, and a medium dildo. She brought that stuff over and laid it down in front of me and than walked over the the cupped leaves, bringing back the squished blueberries and laying them down beside me. "Who is the top today?" She asked. Normally I'm the top... "You, Master" I said seductively and smiled.

Smiling she looked at me and almost purred out "Your master is wet and needs some attention, give it to her." She said and flopped onto her back, showing her dripping wet pussy "Yes, master. Would you like just me or just the toys, or me and the toys, Master?" I responded with a question and cocked my head to the side innocently. "Hmmm... You and the toys start with you and work your way to the toys." She answered. "Yes, Master" I said licking her nipples softly and working my way down to her pussy quickly and licking around it. Smiling I ran my tongue along her clit and tasted her juices, I loved them. Stardust moaned out and threw her head back in pleasure. She is so sensitive. I began running my tongue up and down her clit and her entrance, being careful not to slip my tongue in. She moaned and groaned with pleasure fidgeting slightly. I smiled and slipped my tongue into her pussy and began to tongue fuck her slowly. Se threw her head back again and moaned even louder beginning to move her hips so i was fucking her more. I sped up quickly as my hindquarters got hotter and hotter, my pussy soaking wet now. I pulled my tongue out and covered my paw in blueberry juice and stuck it into her pussy humping her slowly with it. She let out a small help of pain than a loud moan of pleasure and bucked her hips back yet again making my paw go even further into her. She wasn't a virgin, neither was I both of our first times were with each other when we were littler. She moaned even louder and came all over my paw when i fucked her a lot quicker with my paw. I pulled my paw out and grabbed the big vibrator covering it in juice and pushing it into her pussy turning it up to a low speed, grabbing the small vibrator i put it on her clit and turned it up to high speed with a huge smile on my face. I began to fuck her really fast with the vibrator in her pussy rubbing the one on her clit all around as she moaned really loudly now. She came all over the vibrator in her pussy as I turned it up to high speed. I fucked her as fast as i could with the vibrator in her pussy as she yelped out loudly and came long on hard on it the vibrator slipping out and turning off. I turned the one on her clit off and took it off. She was now a panting mess. Her cum all over herself she got up and looked at me "Master is pleased, I will now please you." She said and smiled at me "Your turn" she said evilly and seductively.

**this was a long one and only stardust's turn lol next one will be Flare's turn c: until next time, Bye!**


End file.
